Ember Phoenixheart
Ember Phoenixheart is a demi-angel and the female narrator of Those Who Fly. She is a new student at Caelum Academy of the Arcane, and she has particularly unusual powers. Physical Description Ember has long, vivid red hair and bright green eyes. Her hair is usually in her face when she doesn't bother to pin it back. She has the same slim, muscular build as all demi-angels, a somewhat squarish jaw, and prominent cheekbones. She is pale, but she tans easily, because the sun never seems to be able to burn her. Her wings are white, but her feathers are iridescent and shimmer bright orange or gold in the light. When Ember is feeling strong emotion (which is quite often), her wings turn red and catch on fire. She has a relatively short wingspan, of only about 12 feet. She tends to wear bold red, white, and gold clothing. Though she can be tough, she's never minded wearing skirts. In any case, she prefers cooler clothing to warmer clothing, and something she can move in. When she directly channels the energy of Seraphim, she enters a superpowered form: her eyes glow green, and two extra pairs of wings, made of golden light, manifest above and below her real ones. In this state, she can produce Seraphire. Personality One word to describe Ember would be "forceful." There is a burning intensity and passion to everything that Ember is and does. She’s a bold, daring, friendly, and loyal person, if a bit sarcastic. She can be a bit domineering, and is most comfortable when she is in control of her situation. Ember is extremely determined and will stop at nothing to achieve her goal. She’s hot-blooded, and she has a temper like a ticking time bomb. She tends to be sassy and stubborn when she doesn't get what she wants. She can be extremely impulsive, and often needs her friends' cool heads to keep her sound. At her best moments, Ember is a radiant, spirited individual. Everything about Ember is like fire. Sometimes she warms people's hearts, and other times she attempts to destroy everything in her path (sometimes literally). Most people are impressed and attracted by Ember's bravado and enthusiasm. Overall, she's a steadfast friend, but wild and sometimes aggressive. Magical Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis: '''Ember is the only known demi-angel who is naturally pyrokinetic. She can conjure and manipulate fire almost effortlessly, but she often struggles with fully mastering control of such a powerful element (she tends to accidentally burn things, especially when she gets angry). She can do anything between lighting a candle and summoning a raging inferno. She can also wield her flaming sword, Flare. Pyrokinesis is the only kinetic elemental magic that Ember is actually capable of. All of her magic involves fire and heat. * '''Super-flight: '''Ember can use a powerful jet of flame for a short burst of turbo-powered speed, but this will deplete her energy quickly. * '''Heat Generation: '''She radiates heat in cold environments. * '''Pyrokinetic Cleansing: '''Ember is one of few demi-angels who can completely clear an area of negative energy, which is why her flames are so deadly to demons. When used to its full potential, this ability allows her to heal anger, spite, and even depression. * '''Pyrokinetic Constructs: '''Eventually, she is able to conjure and briefly maintain constructs (e.g. forming dragons or birds out of flames). They get bigger and more powerful as she improves. '''Combative Pyrokinesis: '''Ember quickly learns to use her fire magic in battle against demons, in addition to martial arts. Fire magic is particularly dangerous to demons due to its cleansing properties. * '''Fireburst: '''Ember can shoot jets of flame from her hands to burn opponents. * '''Fireball: '''She can conjure fireballs and hurl them at enemies (and she really does hurl them). * '''Auric Sheild: '''She can form a fiery shield from her aura, which protects her from attacks. * '''Ring of Flames: '''She can conjure walls or rings of fire, which she sometimes uses to trap or obstruct opponents but more often uses for effect. * '''Blazing Shock Waves: '''Like many Powers, Ember can produce shock waves by beating her wings or slamming into the ground, but her shock waves are on fire and incinerate everything in their path. * '''Firestorm: '''Ember can create a raging inferno that covers an entire area like wildfire, but it takes a lot of energy. When combined with Seren's Supernova, it is unspeakably powerful, but it leaves both her and Seren completely exhausted. * '''Seraphire: '''A white-gold flame powerful enough to destroy an incorporeal demon. Ember can only produce it when in her heightened form. '''Healing: * '''Self-Regeneration: '''Ember can use her fire to heal serious wounds on her own body, but it is extremely painful. '''Shapeshifting: '''She can transform into a phoenix, but cannot maintain this form for an extended amount of time. Relationships Seth Ember is intrigued by Seth. She finds him mysterious and exciting at first, as any other girl would, and then grows to appreciate him for his strength in battle and his sense of compassion. Seth and Ember bond over their similar histories and through activities that give them an adrenaline rush. They are both passionate thrill-seekers with an interest in magic, but Seth is much more calculating than Ember, and his intensity is cooler and deeper (more internal than external). Seth's adamant belief that she was a demi-Seraph is what prompted Ember into experimenting with fire magic. Friends Ember quickly develops a close friendship with Violet and Evangeline, as well as their entire friend group. She becomes particularly close to Seren because of their personalities, which are both similar and complimentary. She relies on her friends for information on the angel world and falls back on them when she's confused or frustrated. Though she doesn't like having to be supported, she knows how important they are to her. Michael Ember deeply admires and respects her mentor and grandfather, Archangel Michael. She is constantly awed by him, but gradually she is able to work with him as she would any other teacher. Sometimes he confuses and frustrates her because the things he says about the spiritual world are confusing. His constantly calm demeanor irritates her, but he truly is as passionate, bold, and bright as she is. She’s extremely proud to be related to him.